1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular phones and spray devices and more particularly pertains to a new combination cellular phone and personal defense system for providing a means of communication and a means of self-defense in one unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cellular phones and spray devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cellular phones and spray devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,389 to Ang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,990 to Stevenson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,656 to Allard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,789 to Loy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,744 to Hino; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,172 to Watanabe which are all incorporated by reference herein.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,645; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,301; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,192; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,359.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination cellular phone and personal defense system. The inventive device includes a cellular telephone having a housing. The housing includes a keypad, a display, an ear piece, a speaker, and an antenna. The cellular telephone has a rechargeable battery disposed within the housing. One side wall of the housing has a recharge port extending inwardly thereof. A personal defense system is incorporated into the housing of the cellular telephone.
In these respects, the combination cellular phone and personal defense system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means of communication and a means of self-defense in one unit.